


Bedtime and Assorted Bears

by Siriusstuff



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Claudia Stilinski, Alternate Universe, Bedtime, Family Fluff, Ficlet, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Married Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Mentioned Claudia Stilinski - Freeform, Mentioned Sheriff Stilinski, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 13:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14916038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: Devoted dad Stiles answers his kid's many questions--if it'll get the kid to go to sleep.





	Bedtime and Assorted Bears

**Author's Note:**

> Another entry in the series where Stiles and Derek have a son nicknamed Mac. The other parts are scattered in other, unrelated series. Here they are, without links (Sorry! I still don't know how to link on AO3.)
> 
> Funny Bone, Bedrabbled 25  
> March Words 5: Amusing  
> March Words 28: Fluttering  
> Coming Clean, Bedrabbled 80
> 
> Someday, when I feel a fit of organizational prowess come over me, I'll put all these parts into a proper series. Mac deserves nothing less.

Their Saturday night bedtime ritual was different than on other nights. Mac could stay up later if he wanted to, if he was able to. He didn’t have to have a bath either. Not even on this night when he’d spent nearly the whole day out with Grammy Claudia, starting with lunch in the Sheriff’s office because it was one of those days the Sheriff didn’t want to be far from department action.

“Grammy called Grampy a gummy bear today,” Mac told his daddy. He hadn’t made it sound like a question, but he wanted an explanation.

Stiles sat in his usual place on Mac’s bedside, while Derek sat on the other.

Derek tenderly stroked Mac’s slender chest, to settle him down so he’d fall asleep.

Stiles was the story-teller, though sometimes they just talked about Mac’s day, Stiles inevitably talking the longest, letting his voice, deep and low, lull Mac to dreamland.

Mac appeared on his way to dreamland when suddenly he said, “Grammy called Grampy a gummy bear today.”

A few seconds passed before Stiles replied, “If I know Grammy, she called Grampy a _grumbly bear_.”

“Grumbly?”

“You know, when Grampy lowers his head, like this—” Stiles demonstrated— “and then he talks like this?” Stiles mumbled unintelligibly, like the Sheriff did when he wanted to express an opinion, but not so clearly he’d get a talking to as a result.

Mac knew no such thing. He had a more important question anyway.

“Can Grampy turn into a bear like Papa can turn into a wolf?”

“No!” both his fathers said as one, though Derek elaborated, smiling to say, “Grammy calls you her little Macaroon, doesn’t she?”

“Yeah,” Mac answered, nearly drawling the word through his big grin. “A macaroon’s a cookie!”

“Does that mean you can turn into a cookie?”

“No!” he giggled, thinking to himself it might be fun to become a big cookie—but then someone might want to take a bite of him or even to eat him up, so, _no_.

Their faithful bedtime ritual now headed the opposite direction it was intended. Mac was more awake than when he’d gotten into bed.

“Daddy,” he asked because who wanted to go to sleep now? “Was Grammy mean when she said Grampy was gramply?”

Now Mac had to laugh, because he’d said “gramply” instead of “grumbly.”

Stiles knew this game, both as a parent and as a former player.

“I’m gonna answer you but that’s your last question for tonight. You’ll go to sleep after, OK?”

Mac only nodded.

Derek only looked on. Neither he nor Stiles were anyone’s idea of strict parents but Derek, he was reminded often, was the bigger softie. He might let Mac talk on till his busy brain wound down—the same way Stiles talked himself to sleep at Derek’s side in the dark sometimes.

“Grammy wasn’t being mean,” Stiles answered, “but Grammy and Grampy have been married a long long time and even though they still love each other a lot, sometimes they have tiny little disagreements about things.”

“A hundred years?” Mac asked

“What?”

“Have Grammy and Grampy been married a hundred years?” A hundred years seemed a long long time to Mac.

“Not a hundred years, Mac, but a lot longer than Papa and me have been married.”

Alarm altered Mac’s expression. “Are you and Papa gonna have disgreenments when you’re married a long time?”

Stiles huffed through his nose. He could hear his mother laughing at him like she did whenever Stiles met his young self in his own son.

“Better answer that one,” Derek suggested quietly.

“Mac, when people really, truly love each other they can have dis-a-gree-ments,” he enunciated precisely, “and still love each other the same.—Just like I love you with all my heart even though you _agreed_ to go to sleep three questions ago. Remember?”

He tickled Mac’s chin.

“Can I kiss you g’night again, Daddy?”

Mac sat up, giving and getting a kiss _and_ a hug.

“And Papa again, too!”

“Of course.”

He held onto Derek longer, hushedly informing him, “I’m glad you can turn into a wolf, Papa, and I’m glad I can’t turn into a cookie.”

“I’m glad too, _Macaroon_.” His answer preceded another kiss.

The entire tucking-in process repeated, Cuddles the Kitty Cat back in place next to Mac, but after the light was out, as his fathers left his room, “Daddy?” the boy called.

Stiles closed his eyes, braced for another incoming question.

“What, Mac?”

“I think Grampy is a _teddy_ bear.”

“He is, Mac. You tell him that next time you talk to him. He’ll be very happy.”

“OK,” Mac whispered. He wouldn’t forget to do that.

Keeping quiet till they reached their room and closed the door, “That boy,” Stiles sighed. “ _Jaki mały diabeł_.”

“That means ‘Our beloved precious son,’ correct?” Derek asked. He knew it did not.

Wrapping his husband in his arms, Stiles answered, “Yeah, in a way it does.”

**Author's Note:**

> Stiles speaks a Polish phrase at the end, _“Jaki mały diabeł.”_ Google tells me that's how to say "What a little devil," in Polish.
> 
> I genuinely welcome correction if I've got this wrong.


End file.
